


The Grey Heron

by MidnightCity, mylady_lilith



Series: JJ Collab (2017) [3]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Birdwatching, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylady_lilith/pseuds/mylady_lilith
Summary: All James had wanted was a quiet and romantic weekend with Jeremy. Then a bird appeared ...





	The Grey Heron

**Author's Note:**

> Cutting it close this month

James had to take Jeremy away from their hectic life. He had wondered for some time where they could go, and what he could do. Finally, James had settled on a small cottage available for rent. It was situated comfortably near a small lake, and since it wasn't unbearably hot or the summer holidays, they should have it mostly to themselves.

James had plans to share a lazy breakfast in bed, and then let their feet dangle in the water while sipping on their tea. Just them, relaxing, staying close to each other. In the evening they would add cuddling and kissing. Later move on to exploring each other, James could kiss Jeremy's sensitive spots, kissing along his chest …

All that had been needed to ruin his plans was a squeak from Jeremy.

At first James had thought that Jeremy had dropped his suitcase on his own feet. “No, no,” Jeremy explained a moment later. “I just saw a Heron, James!”

Before James had a chance to ask who or what that was, Jeremy had dashed off to the car, and drove away to buy field glasses …

It turned out to be a bird … and so Jeremy sat glued to the back porch looking for the feathered moodkiller.

  
  


* * *

  
  


James' annoyance was quickly replaced when he brought Jeremy tea. James shouldn't be surprised that Jeremy looked far more relaxed than he had in the last weeks, the field glasses held tightly in his hands as he searched for the bird around the lake. Instead of going back inside James had sat down next to him, wrapped his arms around Jeremy's middle and pressed a soft kiss onto the nape of his neck.

“Hmm?” Jeremy pressed into the touch. He lowered the glasses and pressed a small kiss on top of James' head.

“Spotted the thing again?” James asked, he had already forgotten what kind of a bird it was supposed to be.

“It's not _a thing,”_ Jeremy mocked him. “It's a Grey Heron, it's majestic. Not that common in Britain ...” Jeremy went on, while James began to inspect Jeremy's shoulder, quietly wondering about the softness. “... And in cites like Amsterdam they're even known to nick the food from zoo animals ...”

James nodded absently, and turned his attention back to Jeremy's shoulder. It looked too inviting for its own good. “Aha,” James muttered, and rested his cheek on his shoulders.

As soon as he had done so, Jeremy quietened again. Instead he stole a gaze at James who had closed his eyes. He was smiling contently to himself. _This is good as well._

“Now you know how I feel when you talk about your silly Honda bikes,” Jeremy quipped.

James shrugged his shoulders, and gave Jeremy a small squeeze. “At least that's interesting.”

“Stop trying to be funny,” Jeremy replied flatly.

“You love me.”

“Old fart.”

James looked up from his comfortable place and saw the small smile that played on Jeremy's lips. He leaned in and pressed a kiss on them. A content hum escaped Jeremy, as he cupped his cheeks and stroked along. James shuffled closer, and turned his body so they wouldn't have to kiss at such an awkward angle.

After they parted, Jeremy tried to act annoyed … distracted from bird-watching, but his smile gave him away.

“I am sorry, if I ruined your plans,” Jeremy muttered honestly.

James felt his heart ache as he heard those words. Simply because that wasn't true; he hadn't ruined it. Yes, James had had different plans. However, now he saw that Jeremy relaxed in his own way he did not mind at all. In fact, he welcomed it.

“You really didn't,” James replied quietly. He looked into Jeremy's eyes to make sure that he believed him. He meant what he had just said.

Then Jeremy reached for James' face and gently tucked a loose hair-strand behind his ear. All while James watched the small smile on his lips. At least until, his attention drifted to a grey speck which had appeared.

“What?” Jeremy asked all of a sudden.

“Uhm,” James stuttered. Either he would tell Jeremy that his favourite bird of the week stood on the other bank or … “Your bird thing.”

He pointed in the direction. As soon as he had done so, a small squeak escaped Jeremy. He carefully lifted his field glasses as if it might fly away any moment.

“It's beautiful,” Jeremy mumbled.

James looked at it, trying to take it in … the grey feathers, its beak and the orange feet. But what he saw was just a bird. A big bird, but still a bird.

However, James didn't say anything like this. He only watched as Jeremy seemed glued to it. Instead he chose to snuggle into Jeremy. He let out a content sigh, and pressed a kiss on the nape of his neck. Then James closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and the contact. It had been a while since they could share such a quiet moment. Furthermore, James could tell how Jeremy's muscles relaxed …

So it seemed that this holiday would be a success as well, James mused. His mind was already thinking about tonight. He wondered what he would cook for Jeremy. Maybe he should buy some candles as well, put on quiet music. They would lie on the sofa, talking only in small snippets, enjoying the closeness to the other. James could run his hand over Jeremy's belly, and make him giggle by tickling the underside.

James smiled at the thought and gave Jeremy a small squeeze. His own body started to feel heavy, his mind wandering to lying in Jeremy's arms as he would soothingly run his hands through James' hair. He'd whisper small _I love you_ s, thank him for cooking, and then James would fall asleep in his arms, warm, comfortable and home …  
  


* * *

 

 

It only took one of James' soft snores for Jeremy to notice that James had fallen asleep against him. Carefully he lowered his field glasses, he didn't dare to move much. After all he had no intention of waking up the other man. Jeremy smiled. “I love you,” he whispered.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please give the art a [♥ on tumblr as well :)](https://malfuria.tumblr.com/post/162432675912/the-grey-heron)


End file.
